claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Houko Kuwashima
Houko Kuwashima (桑島 法子) es una actriz de voz japonesa nacida el 12 de diciembre de 1975 en la prefectura de Iwate. Mide 1,58 metros y pesa 45 kilos. Su tipo de sangre es A. Trabaja para Aoni Production. Es también conocida como Houchan o Kanchou ('capitán' en japonés). Debutó en TV con el papel de Yurika en la serie Martian Successor Nadesico, papel que le reportó una gran popularidad. Es también una cantante con gran talento, si bien se ha dedicado más al mundo del doblaje. Hizo la voz de a Clare en el [[Claymore (anime)|anime de Claymore]]. Carrera Doblaje de voz *AIKa ZERO (OAV) as Nena Hargen *Allison & Lillia (TV) as Allison Whittington (older) *Angelic Layer (TV) as Sai Jounouchi *Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) as Ojousan (Kokoro arc; eps 7-8) *Argento Soma (TV) as Harriet "Hattie" Bartholomew; Maki Agata *Aria the Origination (TV) as Atora (ep 4) *Ayakashi - Samurai Horror Tales (TV) as Tomihime (Tenshu Monogatari) *Azumanga Daioh (TV) as Kagura *Azumanga Daioh - The Very Short Movie as Kagura *BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) as Bachelor *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Miyako Miyazaki *Battle Spirits: Brave (TV) as Karen (ep 31) *Betterman (TV) as Chandy; Kazuho Heichi; Miyako Asami *Beyblade (TV) as Kyouju *Beyblade - The Movie as Kyouju *Beyblade G Revolution (TV) as Kyouju *Beyblade: V-Force (TV) as Kyouju *Black Jack 21 (TV) as Shoren (ep 15) *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (TV) as Yukio Washimine *Bleach (TV) as Cirucci Thunderwitch (arrancar no. 105); Soi Fong (ep 206-); Soifon (ep 206-) *Blue Gender (TV) as Marlene Angel *Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) as Marlene Angel *Bomberman Bidaman Bakugaiden (TV) as Shirobon *Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989 (OAV) as Nurse B *Case Closed (TV) as Kazumi Tsukamoto (eps 361-362); Midorikawa Kurara (ep 512); Nanigawa Ayako *Chihayafuru (TV) as Male Elementary Schooler; Mari Wataya (Arata's mother) *Chō Gekijō-ban Keroro Gunsō Tanjō! Kyūkyoku Keroro Kiseki no Jikūjima de Arimasu (movie 5) as Fuyuki Hinata *Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō 2: Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu! (movie 2) as Meru *Chobits (OAV) as Minoru Kokubunji *Chobits (TV) as Minoru Kokubunji *Clannad (movie) as Tomoyo Sakagami *Clannad (TV) as Tomoyo Sakagami *Clannad After Story (TV) as Tomoyo Sakagami *Claymore (TV) as Clare *Clockwork Fighters Hiwou's War (TV) as Hiwou *Cooking Master Boy (TV) as Ran *(La) Corda D'Oro - primo passo (TV) as Mizue Sakimoto (eps 14-15) *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie as Female Cashier *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (TV) as Mikio (ep 36) *D.Gray-man (TV) as Lala (eps 3-5) *Dangaizer 3 (OAV) as Cindy Shahani *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Shion Pavlichenko *Dennō Coil (TV) as Yūko "Isako" Amasawa *Denshin Mamotte Shugogetten (OAV) as Kiryuu Bannanchiten *Desert Punk (TV) as Noriko Kokie (ep 2) *Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear (movie 12) as Reiko Akiniwa *Digimon Xros Wars (TV) as Cutemon; Lilithmon; Mrs. Kudou; Nene Amano; Pickmons *Digimon Xros Wars: Toki o Kakeru Shōnen Hunter-tachi (TV) as Cutemon; Nene Amano; *Ren Tobari; Ryōma Mogami *Dokkiri Doctor (TV) as Koizumi Miyuki *Doraemon: Nobita & Robot Kingdom (movie) as Poco *Dr. Slump (TV 2) as Tsururin Tsun *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Illis Gonzalez (ep 9) *Elementhunters (TV) as Homi Nandie *Ergo Proxy (TV) as Kristeva *Fairy Musketeers (TV) as Maren *Fate/stay night (TV) as Mordred (ep 21) *Final Fantasy: Unlimited (TV) as Fungo; Miiresu *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Rose Tomas *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Rose Tomas *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Rose Tomas *Gate Keepers (TV) as Mami Ryuukawa *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 4/1996) *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) as Hitomi/Todomeki (eps 8, 47); Kotsuta (ep 35) *Gekiganger 3 (OAV) as Sapphaire ; Yurika Misumaru *Geneshaft (TV) as Tiki Musicanova *Gokudo (TV) as Coco-hime *Gosick (TV) as Harminia (eps 7-8) *Gravion (TV) as Leele *Gravion Zwei (TV) as Leele; Rufeera *GUNxSWORD (TV) as Wendy Gallet *Hakuōki (TV) as Chizuru Yukimura *Hakuōki Hekketsu-roku (TV) as Chizuru Yukimura *Hakuōki Sekkaroku (OAV) as Chizuru Yukimura *Halo Legends (OAV) as Daisy (Homecoming) *Hanada Shonen-shi (TV) as Murakami Souta *Happy Seven (TV) as Kuriya Kuroda *Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time – A Tale of the Eight Guardians (TV) as Ran *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 ~Shiroki Ryuu no Miko~ (OAV) as Taira no Chitose *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Kurenai no Tsuki (special) as Saku Kajiwara *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Owari Naki Unmei (TV) as Saku Kajiwara *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Ajisai Yumegatari~ (OAV) as Ran *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyou Shou~ (OAV) as Ran *Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Itsuki Myōdōin/Cure Sunshine *Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? (movie) as Itsuki Myoudouin/Cure Sunshine *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Yayoi Kurakichi (ep 2) *Hōkago no Pleiades (ONA) as Minato *Hotori - Tada Saiwai o Koinegau (special) as Usui *Hyakko (TV) as Touma Kazamatsuri *Hyakko Extra (OAV) as Tōma Kazamatsuri *Infinite Ryvius (TV) as Aoi Housen; Erina Rigubii *Interlude (OAV) as Watsuji Aya *Inuyasha (TV) as Sango *Inuyasha Meguri Au Mae no Unmei Koiuta (special) as Sango *Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass as Sango *InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler as Sango *Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island as Sango *Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time as Sango *Inuyasha: The Final Act (TV) as Sango *Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu (OAV) as Mayumi Shiina *Iron Man (TV) as Maria *Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova (TV) as Kurara Tachibana *Kaiba (TV) as Kaiba *Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (TV) as Maron Kusakabe/Kaitou Jeanne *Kekkaishi (TV) as Yomi Kasuga *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Kaede Tanimoto *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (TV) as Christy Aurelian *Kobato. (TV) as Chitose Mihara *Kurozuka (TV) as Rai *Kyo no Gononi (OAV) as Ryota Sato *Lupin III: Elusiveness of the Fog (special) as Iseka *Macross Frontier (TV) as Canaria Berstein; Nanase Matsuura *Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime (movie) as Canaria Bernstein; Nanase Matsuura *Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa (movie) as Canaria Berstein *Madlax (TV) as Margaret Burton *Mamotte Shugogetten (TV) as Kiryuu *MapleStory (TV) as Al *Mars Daybreak (TV) as Vestemona "Vess" Lauren *Martian Successor Nadesico (TV) as Yurika Misumaru (debut role) *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness as Yurika *Misumaru *Master Keaton (OAV) as Yuriko Hiraga *Master Keaton (TV) as Yuriko Hiraga *(The) Melody of Oblivion (TV) as Bocca Serenade *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Rin *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (TV) as Flay Allster; Natarle Badgiruel; Via Hibiki (ep 45) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (TV) as Flay Allster (eps 20, 29); Natarle *Badgiruel (eps 20, 29); Rey Za Burrel (Young; ep 29); Stella Loussier *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future (OAV) as Stella Loussier *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition (OAV) as Stella Loussier *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Special Edition as Flay Allster; Natarle Badgiruel *Mokke (TV) as Saho Katsuragi (eps 9, 23) *Mononoke (TV) as O-chou (Nopperabou) *Monster (TV) as Johan & Anna's mother (young; eps 66, 74); Vietnamese female doctor (ep 34) *Mōryō no Hako (TV) as Atsuko Chuzenji *My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (OAV) as Una Shamrock *(The) Mystic Archives of Dantalian (TV) as Lianna Scholes (ep 8) *Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel as Ranke *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV) as Kiyo/Hotaru (ep 8) *Night Wizard The Animation (TV) as Jō Ga (ep 4) *Ninja Scroll (TV) as Shigure/Hikari no Miko *Noir (TV) as Kirika Yumura *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (TV) as Yōhime *One Piece (TV) as Going Merry; Klabautermann; Margarita; Victoria Cindry *Planetes (TV) as Yuri's wife (ep 10) *Platinumhugen Ordian (TV) as Kaori Ikusaki Hajime; Kaori Kananase *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Yukari (ep 13) *Pokémon (TV) as Kiichi *Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Itsuki Myōdōin/Cure Sunshine *Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (movie) as *Itsuki Myōdōin/Cure Sunshine *Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream (TV) as Kaito (ep 38); Sonata Amamiya *Princess Arete (movie) as Arete *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (TV) as Keith Violet *Quiz Magic Academy (OAV) as Ruquia *Quiz Magic Academy - The Original Animation 2 (OAV) as Ruquia *RahXephon (TV) as Quon Kisaragi *RahXephon OVA as Quon Kisaragi *RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio (movie) as Quon Kisaragi *Ray (TV) as Kanna Takekawa (ep 2) *Ryoko's Case File (TV) as Yukiko Muromachi *Sailor Moon SuperS (TV) as Student A (ep 145) *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (OAV) as Sana Koishikawa *Senjō no Valkyria 3: Ta ga Tame no Jūsō (OAV) as Isara Gunther *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Fuyuki Hinata (eps 232-357) *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Rebecca Reed *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Mie Iwamoto *Shining Tears X Wind (TV) as The Eternal Forest's Chanting (ep 1); Xecty Ein *Shōjo Fight (OAV) as Fueko Jinnai *Simoun (TV) as Child (ep 21); Child B (ep 22); Clerk (ep 24); Cook B (eps 10, 16, 19); Girl (ep 26); Girl A (ep 20); Guragief; Man B (ep 26); Passenger (ep 2); *Priestess D (eps 19, 25); Shoukoku Soldier C (ep 23); Soldier (ep 19); Trainee A *(eps 5, 7) *Slayers Try (TV) as Filia ul Copt *Sōkō Kihei VOTOMS: Gen-ei Hen (OAV) as Stebia; Stevia Vartla (eps 1, 6) *Sōkō Kihei Votoms: Koei Futatabi (OAV) as Stevia Vartla *Soul Eater (TV) as Medusa *Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (movie) as Yuki Mori *Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (TV) as Yuki Mori *Star Driver (TV) as Midori Okamoto *Steel Angel Kurumi (TV) as Nakahito Kagura *Steel Angel Kurumi 2 (TV) as Nako Kagura *Steel Angel Kurumi Encore (OAV) as Nakahito Kagura *(The) Story of Saiunkoku (TV) as Shuurei Kou *(The) Story of Saiunkoku Second Series (TV 2) as Shuurei Kou *Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethe'alla Episode (OAV) as Presea Combateal *Tales of Symphonia the Animation: The United World Episode (OAV) as Presea Combateal *Tantei Gakuen Q (TV) as Megumi Minami *Tibetan Dog (movie) *Top Secret ~The Revelation~ (TV) as Kinuko Tsuyuguchi (eps 5-6) *Transformers: Cybertron (TV) as Hop *Trinity Blood (TV) as Sister Agnes *Tweeny Witches (TV) as Sheila *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (OAV) as Sheila *(The) Twelve Kingdoms (TV) as Shoukei (eps 23-40) *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: December Nocturne (TV) as Chorus *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3: Bride of Celestial Souls' Day (OAV) as Chorus *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4: Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies (OAV) as Chorus *Umi Monogatari ~Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto~ (TV) as Sedna *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (TV) as Tsubaki Shikibe *Uta∽Kata (TV) as Nao Shimizu (ep 3) *Valkyria Chronicles (TV) as Isara Gunther *Virus Buster Serge (TV) as Kim *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (OAV) as Necrocaizer *X (TV) as Satsuki Yatouji *X OAV as Satsuki Yatouji *Xam'd: Lost Memories (ONA) as Yunbo *Yoshinaga-san'chi no Gargoyle (TV) as Iyo Takahara *Yume Tsukai (TV) as Haru Yasumura (ep 2) *Zatch Bell (TV) as Koruru *Zombie-Loan (TV) as Michiru Kita *Zone of the Enders (TV) as Dolores *Zone of the Enders: Idolo (OAV) as Dolores No-anime :Doblaje a japonés *Akane in "Hybrid Angels" (VG) (Japanese) *Amer in "Summon Night Craft Sword Story 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Angelina in "Langrisser IV" (VG) (Japanese) *Aya Watsuji in "Interlude" (VG) (Japanese) *Ayu Wakabayashi in "Friends Seishun no Kagayaki" (VG) (Japanese) *Cliana Rimskaya in "Super Robot Wars Original Generations 2" (VG/PS3) (Japanese) *Cyril in "Shining Force EXA" (VG) (Japanese) *Dora Felbert in "Eberouge 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Eldiraver in "Money Idol Exchanger" (VG) (Japanese) *Enju (Sophora) in ".hack//Link" (VG) (Japanese) *Enju in ".hack//G.U. Vol. 2: Kimi Omou Koe" (VG) (Japanese) *Eril Prose in "Eretzvaju (Evil Zone)" (VG) (Japanese) *Fungo in "Final Fantasy: Unlimited After 2" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Greenya in "Nijiiro Twinkle" (VG) (Japanese) *Haine Otomiya in "Shinshi Doumei Cross" (Drama) (Japanese) *Herself in "Kouda Mariko no Doki Doki On Air" (VG) (Japanese) *Iina in "Virtual Figure Iina" (VG) (Japanese) *Isara Gunther in "Senjou no Valkyria: Gallian Chronicles" (VG) (Japanese) *Kano in "Yakusoku no Kizuna" (VG) (Japanese) *Kaori Houshou in "Yuuwaku Office Ren'ai Ka" (VG) (Japanese) *Kasumi (2001-) in "Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate" (VG) (Japanese) *Kasumi in "Dead or Alive 3" (VG) (Japanese) *Kasumi in "Dead or Alive 4" (VG) (Japanese) *Kasumi in "Dead or Alive Xtreme 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Kasumi in "Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball" (VG) (Japanese) *Kouichi Yamamoto in "Sentimental Graffiti 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Laury Callwell in "Mitsumete Knight" (VG) (Japanese) *Lhodo Chrosite in "Apocripha/0" (VG) (Japanese) *Maria Kawai in "Devil and Her Love Song" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Marvel Frozen in "Star Ocean: First Departure" (VG) (Japanese) *Mei Ling in "Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty" (VG) (Japanese) *Mei Ling in "Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots" (VG) (Japanese) *Mei Ling in "Metal Gear Solid" (VG) (Japanese) *Mei Ling in "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" (VG) (Japanese) *Mel in "White Diamond" (VG) (Japanese) *Miles in "Final Fantasy: Unlimited After 2" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Millicent Evans in "Power Dolls 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Mizuchi Asakura in "Hayate x Blade" (CD drama) (Japanese) *Mizuki Ashiya in "Hanazakari no Kimitachi he" (CD drama) (Japanese) *Mizuki Kusuda in "Harlem Beat -You're The One-" (VG) (Japanese) *Moemi Hayakawa in "Den'ei Shoujo -Virtual Girl Lun-" (VG) (Japanese) *Momohime in "Dancing Blade -Katte ni Momotenshi- II ~Tears of Eden~" (VG) (Japanese) *Momohime in "Dancing Blade -Katte ni Momotenshi-" (VG) (Japanese) *Nanase in ".hack//Link" (VG) (Japanese) *Narsis in "Toki no Kuni no Elfenreet" (VG) (Japanese) *Natarle Badgiruel & Stella Loussier in "Gundam Seed: Alliance V.S. Z.A.F.T." (PSP) (Japanese) *Oto Tachibana in "Milk Crown" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Otomiya Haine in "Shinshi Doumei Cross" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Para - Medic in "Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater" (VG) (Japanese) *Presea Combatir in "Tales of Symphonia" (VG) (Japanese) *Presea Combatir in "Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk" (VG) (Japanese) *Quon Kisaragi in "RahXephon Sokyu Gensokyoku" (VG) (Japanese) *Risa Riibenbakku in "Meltylancer The 3rd Planet" (VG) (Japanese) *Sakagami Tomoyo in "Clannad" (PS2) *Sakagami Tomoyo in "Clannad" (PSP) (Japanese) *Sakura Kusakabe in "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Sango in "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" (VG) (Japanese) *Sera in "Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Sera in "Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga" (VG) (Japanese) *Seraph in "Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Seto in "Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon" (VG) (Japanese) *Seung Mina in "Soul Calibur 3" (VG) (Japanese) *Seung Mina in "Soul Calibur II" (VG) (Japanese) *Seung Mina in "Soul Calibur" (VG) (Japanese) *Shannon in "Sequence Paradigm" (VG) (Japanese) *Sheriru in "Yuukyuu Kumikyoku Perpetual Suite -All Star Project-" (VG) (Japanese) *Suzune Misaki in "Tokimeki Memorial Irodori no Love Song" (VG) (Japanese) *Tang Lin in "Angelic Crest" (dramatic SF online RPG) (Japanese) *Torah Norvatis in "EVE ZERO -ark of the matter-" (VG) (Japanese) *Torah Norvatis in "EVE ZERO" *Tsukasa in "Metal Angel 3" *Viola in "Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume" *Wang Yi in "Dynasty Warriors 7 XL" *Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom in "W.I.T.C.H." *Wilhelmina in "Meine Liebe" *Yuki Hikari in "Dodge de Ball!" *Yuria in "Hokuto Musô" (VG) *Yurika Misumaru in "Nadesico" *Zola in "Blue Dragon" Personal *Bamboo Blade - Cantante del tema principal (OP/ED) *Blue Gender - Cantante del tema principal *Dangaizer 3 - Cantante del tema principal (ED) *GUNxSWORD - Cantante del tema principal (ED2) *Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time – A Tale of the Eight Guardians - Cantante del tema principal (ED) *Martian Successor Nadesico - Tema principal (ed, singer) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny - Cantante del tema principal ("Shinkai no Kodoku") *Quiz Magic Academy - Cantante del tema principal (OP) *Slayers Try - Cantante del tema principal (ED2) *(The) Twelve Kingdoms - Cantante del tema principal (ED) Enlaces externos * * * * *Houko Kuwashima en Aoni Productions ru:Хоко Кувасима it:Houko Kuwashima Kuwashima, Houko